Hyacinth
by reverie.sage14
Summary: Allen Walker never really had a true family. But with a precious friend gone and a new war, she chooses a strange option of raising a child born from the love between the two sides. Female!Allen, Parental!Allen, Female!Rin.Edited(14/4/20)
1. prologue

_Blood._

It lingered in the air, dense with regret and blame.

How Allen despised the massacre of cruelty brought upon by human's foolish hands.

Ugly were they who tried to mess with life, for their own selfish deeds.

yet...

All they desired was happiness.

There were no sinners in the world.

Just fools who chose wrong.

_Massacre._

Faces of horror and dread were splattered everywhere as if their barbarity was justified.

What hope can one find by hurting others?

What lies do we grow our joy from?

Innocents can't be blamed for their innocence, Ignorant can't be blamed for their ignorance.

There were just circumstances and consequences.

_Death_.

The wall wailed of sorrowfully as the rubble groaned under her heavy steps, echoing loudly into the destruction.

If life and death could be reversed, will the ugliness disappear?

This world shrouded in beauty...

and cruelty.

When did it begin? When would it ever end?

_Hope._

From the gate of glowing white, she arrived like a death reaper with tragedy looming behind her, a shadow tracing the light. The wretched bodies gazed at her with hatred, glossy eyes permanently wide with agony. These ruins were brimming with the traces of war, a one-sided slaughter.

No life was to be found here.

Her nails dug into her flesh, and she increased her pace, muttering under her breath.

She was a step too late.

Yet...She couldn't find their corpses...so maybe...just maybe they had escaped.

It may all be contrary to her predictions, her worst expectations.

Exiting the ruins, The white innocence of the winter contrasted the hell inside, alluring and frigid. Footsteps tainted its natural purity, calling out for her to follow it. Its destination is where her hopes come true. Or where fears are realized.

"Graahh!"

Hearing the roar of the yeti, her heart spun. The colossal creature hovered threateningly over two bodies resting dismal among the snow and among its deafening roars, faint crying of babies could be heard from its grasp.

Her feet moved faster than her thoughts and she was in the air, her sword in her hand, slicing cleanly through the yeti's thick neck. A howl managed to flee from its throat and the giant creature collapsed on the snow, softly, noiselessly, and disintegrated into black ashes of impurity among the white snow.

Heart leaping, Allen leapt and caught the clothed bundle safely in her arms, placing her finger under their small pink nose. The warm puffs of air landed tenderly on her frozen hand. She released a sigh of relief unconsciously, before her eyes narrowed. She glanced across the snow, her eyes falling upon a girl collapsed under snow.

Hurriedly russhing towards her, she knelt down on the snow and checked her breath. There was none to be found.

No breath. No heartbeat. Cold.

Dead.

So she still couldn't save her precious one-

Someone exhaled sharply, and she glanced at the other body, a man, crawling towards her, eyes brimming with fear.

"Fujimoto." She grabbed his collar and jerked him up, silver eyes meeting dark brown, "You are alive. You are alive and well, yet still...you..you almost let Yuri's children almost get eaten by the yeti? What are you doing?"

"Yuri...Yuri is dead." trembling low words escaped the man's mouth.

"I know! Even I..It pains even me, " Tears form on her eyes, brimming with rage, "but her children have barely begun living! As the adults responsible, we cannot thieve away their chance in the world. Surrendering to despair now would betray her expectations."

"They...They are satan's-"

"It's not our choice about how we were born!" Allen raised her voice, frustration swelling, "How is it evil? They are Yuri's children! Yuri's! If you are still the man Yuri loved, then you surely will raise them to be proud of being Her children!"

"Children...? Yuri's...children..." The man muttered, finally gazing at the bundle in Allen's arms.

Allen's rage lowered, and she smiled, gentle "Yes. They are lovely, aren't they?"

Tears burst out of the man's eyes, dissolving snow. He received the bundle from Allen, and slowly, but certainly, a smile formed on his face, "Yes. You also can live..."


	2. Chapter 1

_"Allen! Awaken! The demon's brethren are unleashing-"_  
**"Allen! The devil's spawn is crying!"**

The cacophony of a baby's cries, her innocence Piero's poetic warning, and her resident uncle's rude alarm, begun Allen's disastrous mornings. Slumber had not yet escaped her system as she grabbed the baby bottle, pouring hot water and accidentally dribbling some on her fingers. Instantly snapping out of her daze, she placed her finger in her mouth glumly, sucking on it too ease the burn slightly. Timcanpy fluttered around, worried.

Every day was long, yet passed quicker then she could blink, the babies' chaos occupying most, if not all of her time.

Though Shiro and she had planned to take care of the babies together, most of the time, the man was out on 'Paladin duty' and she was deserted to handle the two bawling babies by herself. Easier said than done.

Rin revealed her demonic tendencies instantly. Tiny as she was, her aims were perfect. She would spit out her pacifier with amazing power and it would hit her younger brother right on his forehead and then he would burst into tears, and then she would because she would always, always 'share in her twin's sorrow' as Pierro would say.

Nea would comment that he and Mana did the same thing, except he was the one who was bullying.

Allen wondered if bullying was an acceptable form of love, as it was overused, but her internal debate or scolding would have no effect whatsoever on the twins, and the cycle would continue, until they exhausted their energy, and then another battle would commence-To feed them.

Rin had an incredible appetite without a brake and would not stop drinking until she vomited, so she had to experiment and discover the perfect amount that would leave the demonic child filled but not sick.

And then there was Yukio. If the temperature was off by even a decimal, he would refuse to drink it, extremely, extremely picky, and the amount he drank was always equal and consistent.

Confusing their milk bottles was a common mistake and it never failed to ignite a war. Mother's were soldiers. Incredible soldiers. Especially those with twins.

Oh Yes, she could definitely not forget the worst part-their strange sleeping schedule disrupting her very own rare and delicate sleeping schedule. It was difficult

_"Master, if you so desire, the valiant youth conscripted by Shiro-"_

**"It would be easier if you would just shorten your damn words!"**

_"Words should not be uttered with such uncouth-"_

**"Yeah, yeah, that's why your warnings are useless. You warn of a man with a knife, and Allen is already stabbed-"**

_"How dare you? Our master is gracious and powerful! A lowly knife will never-"_

**"Ssh, Allen is napping!"**

Allen had fallen asleep while rocking the babies to sleep. For once, both of them peacefully sucked their pacifier, laying comfortably against her chest with Timcanpy squashed like a sandwich between their cushiony body, a serene expression on all of their faces.

"Allen!"

The door banged open and Shiro rushed inside, noisily. His gaze falling on the slumbering girl, he skidded to a halt and covered his mouth, his face wreathed in a panicked expression.

"She is asleep?"

**"Curse you, Shiro!"**

_"Master's slumber is weak; a feather's fall shall ruin it and so will such a-"_

"Rin that's Yukio's milk bottle!" Allen jerked awake. Her eyes wandered around the room, confused, before falling blankly on the exorcists, "Fujimoto? Good morning."

"It's two in the afternoon." Shiro pointed at his wristwatch, "Sorry for waking you up but I have to head out urgently for a mission, and it might take some time, Can ya handle the babies-" Allen gave him a blatant glare, and he instantly changed his words, sheepishly, "Not that it makes a difference..."

_"Where does the need for concern arise from when Master is responsible and considerate-"_

**"A useless womanizer like him is questioning Allen?"**

Shiro smiled apologetically, "Sorry for not being able to help.

"Ah?" Allen quickly replied, her mind instantly clearing, "You don't have to be apologetic! You are helping enough! Anyhow, I am happy to be able to take care of them! It distracts my mind and fulfils my soul!"

"Distracts your mind?" Shiro frowned, "Distracts you from what?"

Allen's eyes wandered across the room, nervously, "B-boredom? You see training is the only other method to rid me of boredom, which ultimately results in hunger. All of you know my appetite is-"

Shiro stared at her for a moment, before his lips erupted in a big grin, "That won't do Allen! We'll be bankrupt!"

"I really can't help it?" Allen awkwardly laughed it away and turned her attention towards the babies, a tender smile lighting her face, and Yukio rolled closer towards his sister, "Their naptime is almost over. They would be hungry when they wake up, would you please prepare their milk bottles? Yukio's green and Rin's is blue."

"Like their eyes?"

"Like their eyes."

**"I don't like this atmosphere."**

_"Your loathing is unrequited. This serenity of a family-"_

**"Family-Gaah! Allen's family is me, and only me!"**

_"Greed, the sin which forces the villain to commit detestable atrocities-"_

**"I am a villain, so what?"**

* * *

Izumi didn't know what to think of the babysitter Shiro hired.

If seen any random passerby, they would comment that she was strange and someone to avoid, but he knew those words would only be correct on the basis of appearances. Her snow-white hair, tattoo-like scar and that arm, bright red like the devil's arm, certainly were quite alarming and obviously raised questions yet again, In his line of work, there were multitudes many white-haired tattooed or scarred people, a hundred times more weird and curious than her.

And most of them were rude. He noted. While Miss Allen was polite and sweet and quite adorable.

But still, no matter how his heart and mind began to adore her, his hair still rose whenever she entered. Something about the lady, behind her kindly mask, freaked him out. She was off...but he just couldn't put his finger ion it.

"Izumi, Can you please purchase some milk?" She requested, smiling and rocking rin and Yukio simultaneously, tears rolling out of their large cerulean eyes rapidly, "Rin is still unsatisfied."

He nodded, placing his broom down obediently, a thought flashing through his head.

Without Miss Allen, handling the twins would have been pure hell.

You need someone from hell to handle children of hell.

He instantly erased the thought. Miss Allen was better off compared to a seraph then a devil.

As the priest's shadow disappeared, Allen's expression grew stern.

"Mephisto. finally deciding to pay a visit?" The room distorted, morphing from a dull church room to a bright candy coloured room, with all manners of exotic and queer furniture. Seated on a bright green armchair, Allen cradled the children closer to her and glared at the demon across the long table.

"Forgive me," The demon smiled, tipping his hat, "I wasn't quite ready to face my new siblings yet. I needed...Time, for my preparations-"

Allen growled, "Do not forget my title, Demon of Time."

"I would not dare." Mephisto answered, his smile unperturbed, "But I would like to offer my assistance."

"Assistance? Assistance!" She repeated, her tone disbelieving, "Why would I require your assistance?"

"The Vatican might not approve of your decision to babysit the children of satan-"

"The Vatican lost saying in my actions a long time ago." She interrupted, harshly and almost wary.

"Yes, but in our war..." Mephisto grin faded slightly, "These children are ... an unexpected grey side. An abomination-"

"These lovely children will not participate in your foolish war." Allen declared, sternly, "I will not allow them to."

"Dear me." Mephisto sighed, "I assumed you understood better. That is plain naivete."

Allen fell silent, unable to reply.

Mephisto grin grew wider, a glint blossoming in his foxy eyes,"If I could just attain your trust-"

"To trust a fickle person, means ones ruin." Allen said, wiping away the demon's smile, "Yet I understand your words. Even if I do not desire these children to be dragged in, others will drag them."

"As expected of the Millenium earl-" Being interrupted once more, Mephisto's brow twitched, ever so slightly.

"Please halt with your foolish compliments." Allen's voice was brimming with annoyance, "Just what is it that you desire?"

"Would you consider becoming an exorcist?" Mephisto had many strong points, and one of them was his inability to give up any opportunities of entertainment, "or more appropriately, would you consider returning from retirement-"

"I refuse." Allen stood up, "Demons are not to blame for being born as demons. It would be foolish for me to pass judgement upon innocents. "

"The Vatican shall be more favourable if you do so. Especially helpful if I say so. " Mephisto answered smoothly, "In any case of Rin's flames being discovered-"

She stood up, her patience reaching it's limit, "No matter. This war is selfish, and I reject it's very existence much less, participating in it. Yuri died because she desired peace. I will not let the same ending occur for her children."

The demon simply smiled and clicked his finger, his voice fading into the background, "If that's your wish..."

The room distorted once more, returning to the church, just as Izumi entered, carrying armfuls of groceries, and luckily, she did not forget to smile and thank him. Even if it was forced.


	3. Chapter 2

"Disappeared? When?" Seishiro's surprised voice echoed across the room.

Allen's ears prickled, and she momentarily jerked her attention away from Rin who was about to flip over and her precious gleaming camera. Timcanpy who had developed a natural enmity with the device instantly found a rare opportunity and pounced on it with his razor-sharp teeth. Rin giggled, observing the yellow object with glittering eager eyes.

"Yesterday at noon." The worried mother answered, "I reported to the police, but it has not been 48 hours yet..."

Rin's excited squeal regained Allen's attention, her eyes narrowing with panic,"Timcanpy!"

Allen quickly rescued her poor golem away from Rin's toothless jaws and wiped away the glittering saliva with her napkin. The culprit's mischievous giggles just increased, more excited and joyful.

"Geez, Timcanpy is not to be eaten!" She lectured Rin sternly, "Weren't you going to flip over? Have you already given up-"

Barely as her words were uttered, Rin grinned at her arrogantly and exerted enough effort to flawlessly turn over and plop on her tummy. All of Allen's '_anger_' drowned in her excitement and pride. The two residents in her head who were lately driving her crazy with their increasing argument, for once reached a settlement.

**"OH! the WHELP has done it!"**

_"May Master Rin's glory never fade-"_

Allen screamed, horrified, her happy expression shattered into extreme distraught, The entire church jerked their heads towards her, curious and concerned.

"What's wrong Allen?" Izumi hurried towards the girl, his brows furrowed.

"I..I did not record it!" She sniffled, gazing at him with watery disappointed eyes, "I did not record Rin's first time flipping over!"

"That's it?"

Piero, Neah and Naoya thought simultaneously-the priest was unfortunately unable to concentrate on his duties because he was too busy in admiring the twins.

"W-Well, if you are alright, then I'll return to my duties." Izumi quickly regained his composure and returned to his work.

_"History can never be distorted, leaving only regret of those-"_

**"Shut it, Shakespeare. Allen, there is still Yukio, right?"**

Allen's glittering eyes shot towards the little boy. Yukio blinked, glanced at his sister then at his mother. The boy was still curled towards the left, failing to flip over completely.

_"Effort births glory. Master Rin may have been the first, but never is it too late for-"_

**"Yukio's really slow, unlike his sister."**

Allen nudged the pouting baby, whose watering eyes might burst any moment, a helpless smile gracing her lips. Rin's proud babbles didn't really help the boy's depressing failure.

"Being slow isn't bad," She comforted him, "You may be slow, but perfect. So try again?"

Yukio,who shouldn't have been able to understand her words, was encouraged and tried once more.

_"A valiant soldier never stops until victory is achieved, fall but continue-"_

**"GO, Go, Yukio! Go Yukio!"**

Cheeks puffed up, large eyes gleaming with determination, Yukio mustered all of his strength into his stubby arms...and flipped. The utterly surprised and satisfied expression on his face was irresistible, especially to Allen. She scooped him up into her arms, rubbing her cheeks with his, forgetting the fact she did not record a video- again.

The camera felt abandoned. So did someone else.

Rin began to bawl.

_"She desires attention which has not been-"_

**"She's jealous."**

Allen's grin bloated, and she picked up Rin as well, squishing them both with her warmth.

Perhaps, she lived this long only to meet them.

A few days later, Allen was filled with regret. Flipping over was a great accomplishment, yet the pride born from it was destructive. Rolling from one side to another, the babies mischief just grew and so did her lack of sleep.

She dreaded the time they would begin to crawl.

* * *

"Yer the Millenium Earl?"

Allen blinked confusedly at the little ten-year-old girl who popped out of nowhere, "Yes?"

"Liar!" The girl spat, "The Millenium Earl is a wicked macho!"

"Well, Apologies for being unable to meet your expectation." Allen smiled stiffly, "Are you Shiro's little apprentice?"

"That's right!" The girl puffed out her chest, "I am Shura Kiragakure!"

"Nice to meet you, My name is Allen Walker." Her silver eyes softened, "Where is your master?"

"Don't know!" Shura swept her gaze across the room, "So where are the whelps?"

Allen's confusion faded, understanding flashing in her eyes, "So you have secretly come to visit the twins?"

"No! I have come on a reconnaissance mission!" Shura declared, a faint red tint on her cheek

"I see." Allen replied, in pretend solemnly, "But the twins are asleep. Do you want some cake while you wait? To refill on energy?"

Shura fluffy cheeks flushed red and her eyes glittered at the mention of 'cake' yet her pride was unable to accept treats from the 'enemy'. Huffing, she turned her face away from Allen's doting gaze. Allen still went ahead and placed a fat slice of chocolate cake in front of shura, with a cup of warm milk. Ultimately Shura's stomach could not resist the sly temptation, and she surrendered digging in.

"You have got cream on your cheeks." Allen pointed out tenderly as the last crumbs vanished cleanly off the plate.

Shura blushed, and rubbed her face, consistently missing the teeny weeny blotch of cream.

"Hold a minute," Allen giggled and grabbed a tissue. Shura flinched, yet did not resist Allen's tender touch as she wiped away the blob of cream.

"Thank you." She muttered, her voice barely audible.

Allen sharp ears naturally picked it up, and she beamed, "No problem-"

Her word interrupted by crying, and she stood up hurriedly, walking towards the cradle, "The twins awake!"

Shura straightened and peered excitedly from her position as Allen emerged with two balls of flesh on either arm. Of course, her curiosity was not unnoticed.

"Would you hold Rin for a minute?" Allen requested, "They are hungry and I have to prepare their milk bottles."

"I...do-don't really mind," Shura mumbled, eagerly accepting the bundle of excitement. Rin giggled happily, waving her stubby hands at Shura. Eyes glittering, Shura poked Rin's cheek, "...soft."

Rin quickly captured that evil finger, placing in her mouth. Shura stiffened. Should she pull out her finger? What if she cried?

"Rin seemed to have taken a liking to you." Allen handed Shura a warm small bottle, "here."

"I can feed her?" Shura questioned apprehensively.

"Of course you can." Allen demonstrated by placing the teat in Yukio's mouth, who instantly suckled on it, "Like this."

Shura followed, her face lighting up as Rin rapidly finished her meal.

"Now, make her burp." Allen lifted Yukio upright against her chest, "Cup your hand and gently pat. When she burps stop."

Shura nodded, and it did not take long for Rin to release a satisfied burp, unlike her brother.

"Quite different aren't they?" Allen commented, poking Yukio's cheek.

Shura did not reply, overwhelmed by the tenderness, softness and delicacy of the babies.

"You should come more often." Allen's expression was almost wistful, "It is sometimes very tiring to handle twins alone. Your help would be much appreciated."

"I...can come again?" Shura gazed at Allen, with mixed emotions, surprise, expectance and..joy.

"It would be lovely."

From that day onwards, Allen became the one person Wild monkey Shura was very tame towards.

When Shiro returned home that day, he was greeted by a very fluffy and pleasant sight. Shura was leaning upon Allen's shoulder, her drool dribbling onto Allen's fancy shirt, while Yukio and Rin were sprawled on Allen's lap; all of them sound asleep, and snoring.

A smile crept on his lips and he secretly picked up Allen's camera, clicking a photo.

Warm days are like this should be treasured after all.


	4. Chapter 3

Rin grew teeth. This unleashed her demonic lineage, ripping away her mask of cuteness. Timcanpy bore testimony to this devilish nature, suffering the first-hand experience under her tumultuous assault, and being her favourite victim.

Yes.

Rin discovered the utterly horrifying pleasure of teeth-Biting.

"Good morning, Shiro..."

"Good morning, Allen-Gaah!" Shiro spilt his coffee, "What's wrong with you?"

Allen was an utter mess. Buttons undid, untidy hair and deep, dark, venomous circles looming under her eyes-Disastrous and extremely pitiful. The cause of all this evil giggled cheerfully and continued chewing happily at her caretaker's shoulder.

"What's wrong with me?" Allen smiled wearily at him, "Nothing, nothing...I am absolutely sane...Not going mad."

_"Master has yet to admit defeat, yet the claws of exhaustion-"_

**"Allen is definitely going crazy."**

_"Master has not lost her sanity! She is as sublime-"_

**"No, she definitely is. I would have gone crazy."**

"W-Would you like some coffee?" He offered, in sad consolation.

"No, first feed the babies..." Allen opened the oven door, reaching inside for something, "Huh? Where is it...I remembered I placed it in the fridge..."

"That's not the fridge." Shiro sighed and walked towards her, Taking the babies from her arms, "Freshen yourself. I'll feed them."

"Oh really?!" Allen brightened instantly, "I have kept a jar of homemade mashed pumpkin in the fridge! Premade baby food is suspicious and the only food the twins eagerly devour is pumpkin! Just heat it up and add a spoon of milk powder-"

"Okay, Okay, the blue bowl is Rin's and the green is Yukio's." Shiro pointed to the door, "I know. You deserve a break."

Allen's grin grew, "Well, thank you! I'll be leaving then!"

Shiro frowned, "Are the whelps really so terrifying? Well, there is no problem...I also wanted to interact with the whelps more deeply..."

Allen took a two-hour long bath, wore her newest, cleanest clothes and had a nice and large breakfast, almost emptying the pantry of the church, before heading out.

She stretched her body, inhaling fresh, sweet air and loads of blinding sunlight. Ah...How she missed this dearly.

"Neah! Piero!"

_"Yes, Master?"_

**"What, Allen?"**

"Let's go on an eating trip!" Allen grinned, pumping her fist in the air, "Man, How many cafes did I want to visit? Oh, how long has it been since I ate Mitarashi Dango?!"

**"Piero! You've infected Allen with poetry! How dare you-Oh no, not me too..."**

_"Your barbaric words could never be compared to the master's delicate-"_

**"Nah, No way. I'll die before talking in that nasty manner."**

Allen had felt her wallet had grown too fat lately and required some exercise. As a mother, she had been forced to stop her gambling habits so the only other choice was of course, intense research of the cuisine of Japan. Her stomach would never just get enough. After several rounds at random cafes and street vendors, her wallet thinned out, while her stomach swelled.

The sky's painter grew embarrassed at her queer satisfaction, it's pleasant blue diminishing into a fiery red.

"Its already so late?" Allen stared at the sky, then glanced at her watch, "I haven't finished eating..."

_"Neah, Master has collapsed to the whims of greed..."_

**"...Allen, seven cafes and a dozen vendors weren't enough?!"**

"Well, time to head back." Allen straightened, her childish expression fading into seriousness, "Shiro probably doesn't know how to put them into sleep."

Something very important slipped her, Neah and Piero's mind. She had never been to this neighbourhood before, meaning that sole, mischievous defect of hers finally had an opportunity to shine which it would never let fail to grab.

She was lost.

Even her built-in GPS, Piero and Neah were hopeless.

_"That delicate carved wooden building is unmistakable! Left!"_

**"PEh! It's definitely right-Allen where are you going?!"**

She was walking into a thin, barely discernable alley, her expression honestly filled with confusion, "We did not come this way?"

**"Of course not!"**

_"Master, your joy is understandable yet please, please, regain that sense you once possessed."_

Allen exhaled in defeat, sweeping her gaze along the unfamiliar territory, regret seeping into her heart. She should have glanced at a map or something before leaving. Even if it wouldn't stick in her head, her resident uncle would care to remember. Just as she almost, completely deflated, Someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Miss, are you perhaps, lost?"

Allen's hearts skipped a beat.

That voice.

It was unmistakable.

It was so familiar.

So familiar.

But she could be wrong.

It was impossible.

Jerking around, her arms fell to her sides limply.

"Why...Why...How? How are you alive? Lenalee?"

* * *

Shiro Fujimoto gazed at the clock, then at his pitiful hand, which Rin had hopefully mistaken for a chew toy. Surely, it wasn't intentional.

"You are surely a demon daughter, aren't ya?" Shiro poked the girl's cheek, "Are ya sure your genders haven't been mixed up? Yukio's all meek and obedient like a girl yet you are..."

Shiro's lips curled up, "Perhaps it ain't a bad thing. Yuri was a beauty. Yer gonna be a looker, too. Being fierce is good. Wards away flies. At least We won't have to worry 'bout that..."

Rin stopped chewing on Shiro's hand, gazing at him with big eyes, almost...almost as if, she was listening. Quite attentively at that.

"Do you understand me, you little brat?" Shiro pinched her cheeks, "Being Satan's daughter doesn't mean you grow up quickly."

Rin babbled randomly.

"Awagh? Is it?" Shiro peered at the baby's eyes quickly, "Are ya angry? Are ya angry cuz I pinched ya?"

Rin babbled a bit more, before decisively plunging her teeth onto his hand.

Shiro flinched, before carefully pulling the baby away from his victimised hand, "Alright, Alright, time for your nap. Your mother is late-"

Rin babbled, tilting her head.

"Nah, I ain't yer father." Shiro smiled, "I don't deserve that. Allen definitely your mother. though she might refuse."

The door creaked open, a cheerful voice echoing inside, "I am back! Thank you, Shiro. Did the twins behave?"

"Behave? That must be a joke." Shiro chuckled, "Allen you are absolutely amazing. How do ya handle these devils?"

"They are not devils. Just naughty munchkins." Allen walked over and took Rin into her arms. Almost instantly, Rin's eyelids grew heavier, and drowsier, until she was snoring softly, "She must be tired. Why didn't you put her to sleep?"

"Believe me, I tried." Shiro raised his hands helplessly, "She just wouldn't go. Really attached to you, huh? "

Allen's eyes softened, "Well then, I'll put her to bed. You should also sleep. Thank you again."

Shiro stared at the girl. Her silver eyes were brimming with tenderness, reflecting Rin gentle face. She did not seem different, yet...

Just before her silhouette faded, Shiro called out to her, "Allen...Is everything alright?"

Allen glanced at him, unreadable emotions flickering in her eyes, "Yes, I am quite alright?"

Shiro smiled at her, waving it away, "Its nothing. Good night."

She smiled sweetly at him, "Good night."

He must have imagined it.

Her eyes were duller than normal.


	5. Chapter 4

Exhausted as she was, Sleep failed to come to Allen. Ensuring the babies were deep in slumber, she crept away to the back of the monastery building and found a nice dark and concealed spot. the wind teased the grass on the floor, a beam of light rose gently and settled softly before her with the number 00 floating on top. She stepped inside, entering the nostalgic white room.

"Its been a while." She muttered, caressing the white piano. It hummed a welcome for her, graciously. her lips curved slightly, and her hands fell towards the monochrome inverted key, pressing them softly and letting the familiar melody envelop her.

Home.

It felt like home here.

Her entire body relaxed, a burden she did not realize lifting off her back. She shot a glance at the shadow in the mirror who gazed back with a single indescribable expression only she could understand.

Whenever Allen felt the need to talk to someone, to talk to him, Neah, she would always head to this room. It felt more comfortable then whispering to herself and being considered odd.

**"Welcome home, should I say?"** Neah replied almost satirically,** "You have avoided the ark since Yuri's death."**

"The ark reminds me of them..." Allen replied, seating herself on the small stool, "A piece of my past."

**"That's incorrect, Dear. The Ark is a piece of you. Whether it's you as an exorcist, Noah or a mother."**

Its was truly so strange. This place was supposed to make her melancholic, depressed even, but she only felt truly at peace, like herself, in here. Or in front of the babies.

**"Human lives are short."** Neah continued, **"When you emotionally connect yourself to them, you should know its consequences."**

Her heart twinged in pain, "Rin...If Rin is a demon, will she face the same pain?"

Neah sighed, lowering his voice, **"Everyone loses someone in their lives."**

"But not everyone loses everyone..." Allen smiled sorrowfully and played a few notes, her voice trailing away. She did not add a few words, yet those few words needed not to be mentioned. The gentle melody resonated to her heartbeat, slow and soothing,"...She didn't remember me. It's good. Really good. She's happy. I am happy she's happy."

Her hands paused, her cheeks felt wet. Strange...Why was she crying?

**"You are sad."**

"It's selfish." Allen wiped away the few fleeing tears, "Despite knowing this is for her betterment, but I want her to remember."

**"Allen, It's not selfish. You only want someone to relate to you, Share the burden-"**

"That is the issue!" Allen burst, her voice trembling as it rose, "These memories are not burdensome, at least not to me! They are precious. But to others, It is just torment. Having her remember is torturing her! She..."

The flurry of rage gradually died down into whispers, "Lenalee was the sweetest and most kind, always standing up for her beliefs, without faltering Whenever others were hurting, she understood. She knew others better then they themselves did."

Allen clutched her chest, her heart aching, "Neah, tell me. How to stop these emotions. They are consuming me."

**"Allen. Its loneliness."**

Allen fell silent, momentarily, before a burst of hollow laughter escaped her lips, "Lonely? I have Rin and Yukio-"

**"You know that is not what I mean. They are merely a distraction. You have stopped walking, You know it yourself."**

Stopped walking?

She has?

Since when?

Just as if her grey world had begun lighting up, he says she has stopped walking?

"I have not stopped walking!" The words spilt out of her mount like a torrent, uninhibited, "Yukio and Rin are not my distraction! They are my children! You cannot simply toss away their worth by such careless crude words!"

To her surprise, Neah smirked, triumphantly **"Right, as irritating as the whelps might be, to you currently, they are everything. No matter how painful your attachment to humans maybe, You cannot survive without them. So do not forget they exist. Everyone does. You are not alone."**

Silence fell.

"How long has it been since we talked like this?" Allen smiled.

**"Since you met Yuri? Ten years or so?**" Neah pouted, **"I felt abandoned-"**

He paused and alarms went off in Allen's head/Someone entered the ark. Someone intruded on her safe zone, without her permission.

"Fujimoto, what are you doing here?" Allen questioned the man hiding outside the door, her voice as sharp as the edge of the knife.

"Aha, Got caught did I?" Fujimoto entered the white room, hands raised, "I thought there was something off about you."

**"Hey, Old man. It's rude to eavesdrop on a conversation-"**

"Neah, you are being rude." Allen cut him sharply, before chastising the priest, "Thank you for your concern, but Neah is right. Unexpected visitors to the Ark are a bit undesirable."

"Sorry, sorry, won't repeat that." Shiro grinned, "I heard some of your conversations."

Allen stared at him, with complicated emotions. That conversation was extremely private, and she didn't know how to react to someone listening in to it.

"So you met one of your friends?" He asked, seating himself on the couch comfortably.

"My friend died 200 years ago." Allen said, "Who I met was not her, but her reincarnation."

"That's even better!" Shiro grinned, "A happy reunion."

"It cannot be a reunion." Allen answered slowly, "She does not have her memories."

"Then you can start all over again!" Shiro gave her a thumbs up, "Get know the new her, become friends once more. Simple!"

Allen gazed at him with surprise. Those words made her stress and worry seem futile and almost purposeless.

"Was it really simple as that?" Allen glanced away from him and on the piano. Would it not be selfish if she became friends with the girl when she did not know all of Allen's past? When she was the one who-

"You should go to sleep." Shiro stated, "I will not be there tomorrow, ya know? The babies are all on you."

* * *

After a small solemn conversation with Shiro, he finally agreed to buy a stroller. She initially cheered, as it wasn't really good for her to stay cooped up at the monastery and it increased her movement and freedom, with the unexpected approval of the twins.

But now, it was more trouble then it was worth. She stared at the small steps, leading to the library.

Every since Krory, an old companion of hers, began to teach her to read and write, she has never stopped studying, trying to increase her literacy level and make up for her childhood.

That being said, she was feeling anxious, as she had not touched a book for the last six month since she adopted the kids!

And once more, they were blocking her!

"Would you like me to help you?"

Hearing that voice, Allen swirled around, her heart thumping with either excitement or nervousness, or both, "Lenalee?!"

The middle school girl giggled, "We meet again. I still don't know how you knew my name."

"It's nice to meet you again." Allen ignored the last part of her question, "And yes, I would be grateful if you helped."

"Are these your children?" She asked, peering at them, "How adorable. Do they resemble their father?"

"No! Its nothing like that!" Allen blushed, quickly explaining, "They are foster children."

"Alright!" The girl beamed, not asking any more questions. Both of the grabbed one end of the stroller and heaved it over the stairs, cautiously enough, so the children will not be disturbed.

"Thank you." Allen smiled.

"Let's meet again, later!" The girl waved, skipping away.

Allen waved back, her smile slowing fading.

"Master, are you alright?"

Allen never heard Piero being this direct.

"Yeah. I am alright."

Just a bit wistful.

Crying cut sharply through the quiet atmosphere and she jerked away from her nostalgia. The babies had to awaken right now, out of all times! Quickly apologising to the library staff, she steered the stroller away to hurriedly find a place for her to rest and feed them, but once more found herself blocked by the stairs.

But this time, nobody offered help.

She was alone.


	6. Chapter 5

Allen was breaking apart a fight with a cat that upset Yukio and his protective sister who barely began crawling. She really did not know whether to laugh or cry at their antics. Luckily neither of them suffered any serious injuries, and as she finally wrenched the cat out of Rin's death grip, the door to the monastery creaked open.

"Is the paladin inside-Miss Allen?"

Allen's eyes widened, Rin pawing her angrily and Yukio bawling, "Lenalee? What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same." Lenalee raised her brow, "You didn't strike me to be an exorcist."

"You are an exorcist?" Allen was incredulous, "But you seem to be barely in middle school?"

"Well, I just recently passed the exam." Lenalee smiled proudly, "This is my first mission."

"Is it?" Unhappiness blossomed in her heart, yet she tried her best not to show it on her face, "Please be careful."

"It's not really a big deal." She stared at the ground, "I am merely assisting others."

"Still." Allen smiled, "They say, you learn from your falls, but the falls are also very painful." It was even better if you never had the chance to fall.

"I will." Lenalee swept her gaze around the monastery, "Is the paladin out?"

"Yes. Did you need him?" Allen turned away from her, to satisfy her twin's craving of attention. Rin babbled unhappily and tugged on her white hair. Yukio sat upright, leaning against her, and placed his rubber giraffe toy in his mouth.

"The twins seem energetic."

"A bit too energetic." Allen sighed, a faint smile on her face, as she pulled her hair out of Rin's chubby claws. The baby just laughed and grabbed another tuft. Yukio eyes glittered inspired, and he attacked her small pony.

Allen just gave up, staring helplessly at Lenalee. Lenaless laughed, and walked over to her, easily pulling the braid away from Yukio, but stubborn little Rin wouldn't budge. She glared at Lenalee hands, and without warning, opened her mouth and bit down.

Lenalee flinched but she did not move away.

"Rin!" Allen quickly scolded the baby girl, "That's rude!"

Rin released Lenalee dissatisfied, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"No, I am not going to comfort you." Allen turned away, "You shouldn't have done that..."

Rin's bawling grew louder and Yukio, who couldn't bear it, joined. Allen surrendered and picked them both, and the tears gradually disappeared. Both of them rested against her chest, snuggling closer to her warmth.

"I am sorry." Allen rubbed Rin's head soothingly, "Does it pain?"

Lenalee waved her hands in the air, shaking her head, "It's fine, Really."

"Yukio is more friendly." Allen said, "If you want to hold him."

Lenalee complied happily, picking the baby up, "He's going to grow up handsome."

"How worrying." Allen answered, "Being too handsome can be dangerous."

Lenalee chuckled, "For the ladies."

"From the ladies would be more correct." Allen felt her heart tighten, seeing the gentle expression on the girl, filled with wistfulness.

"Ah, right." Lenalee glanced at the clock, and handed Yukio back, "I have to be going. Could you inform the Paladin about my visit?"

"...I will." Allen replied slowly, her voice barely audible. After a small uncomfortable pause she added, "If the paladin is required, the mission must be dangerous."

"It...is." Lenalee admitted, hesitantly, "...Did the paladin perhaps...talk to you about it?"

"I am afraid not." Allen poked Rin's cheek, "I am not an exorcist, so he is not permitted."

"Then...why do you live here?" Lenalee asked, almost as hesitantly.

"Why do you assume I live here?" Allen paused teasing Rin and turned to her. Rin found an opportunity and nibbled on her caretaker's hand, but received no response like usual so she gave up and directed her attention to stealing the giraffe from her brother who surrendered instantly.

"B-Because...I thought..." Lenalee seemed confused. Why did she assume that the girl lived here? She could be a visitor for all she knew.

"Yes, you are not wrong." Allen admitted, "I live here."

"I am not trying to pry-" Lenalee eyes flitted around nervously, "But perhaps, are the children, the paladin's...?"

"No." Allen shook her head, "They are the children of a...mutual friend. Mr Fujimoto agreed to house me due to some...difficulties."

"Is it related to demons?" Lenalee attempted, clenching her shirt tightly.

"Yes," Allen answered, the girl's oddity not escaping her eyes, "Is something wrong?"

"No. No, I am fine." Lenalee said, turning around, "I'll leave or else I'll be late. Let's talk again sometimes."

"Yeah," Allen said, noting that the girl seemed oddly mature for her own age.

Even though she did not remember.

And it was best if she did not remember.

* * *

"Mr Fujimoto."

Shiro leapt in surprise, hearing the girl's voice behind him when he sneaked inside. He glanced at her, grinning awkwardly, "A-Allen! You are still awake?"

"The babies are asleep." Allen stated, taking a seat, "But we need to talk."

"Sorry?" Mr Fujimoto suddenly felt the need to apologise even though he didn't know why. It was just Allen's atmosphere seemed very compelling for a sorry and he couldn't reject his instincts.

"Why are you apologising?" Allen furrowed her brows, "Sit down, please."

"y-yes!" Shiro obediently complied, sitting opposite to her.

"Why are exorcists gathering around here?" Her voice was low and gentle, yet demanding, "You said this place was safe."

"I know! I can't help it!" Shiro sighed, helplessly, "Around a month ago, a girl disappeared. The police thought she must have run away or something, but she suddenly returned. Pregnant with no memories of the past month or the baby's father...She died shortly afterwards, screaming and pleading to be released."

A frown formed on Allen's face.

"A similar case occurred four years ago." Shiro's voice gradually lowered, "The girl returned...without any memories. But she wasn't pregnant. She had already given birth to the baby."

"Where is the child?" Allen's voice was filled with worry.

"The baby was never found." Shiro said, "Only after the medical check-up we found she had given birth, otherwise it would have seemed like a simple kidnapping case."

"Its...related to demons?" Allen exhaled, trying to calm herself.

"Rin and Yukio are not the first half-demon children." Shiro said, turning his gaze away from her, "There are many...Most don't make it into adulthood. Most of the mothers go insane and refuse to take care of them. They are either exorcised at birth or missing."

Allen fell to silence. The implications of his words were too heavy. Demonic children. Misplaced in this world where human and demons were incorrectly divided into good and bad.

Just like they were.

"Few...very rare cases," Fujimoto answered slowly, "grow up to be exorcists. Their...unqiue constitution makes them priceless soldiers."

"How is it the children's fault?" Allen balled her fists, "Being born is-"

"Not a sin." Fujimoto completed her sentence, "Yes. But most don't think that. Their very existence defiles nature-apparently."

"I..." Her shoulder's slumped, and she dropped her head onto the table, "Is this mission going to be dangerous?"

"No." Shiro shook his head, "As much as the ruckus is created, there is really not much in fieldwork except for doctors. After some reports and basic survey, we'll close the case."

Allen's head shot up, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Yeah, that was my reaction first too." Shiro smiled helplessly, "But there is really not much we can do. It's basically impossible to track the parent."

"That's...That's..." She banged her hand on the table, anger brimming her words, "But that's exactly why you shouldn't give up! That is why you should find a way! You can't just simply...simply forget it ever happened! If you try enough, if not today, someday, eventually, you can solve it!"

"I agree." Shiro smiled, "How about I try dragging this case out? Even I think its embarrassing to give up, just because we can't."

Allen smiled at him, "Thank you."

Shiro patted his chest, grinning, "It's my duty."


	7. Chapter 6

Shiro Fujimoto had a dream.

Nope, it wasn't a twinkly dream with sparkles and unicorns, nor was it one with bloody-eyed mary or Sadako rushing out of mirrors and cracked glass. Well, he hoped it was a dream. Otherwise what explanation would explain him waking up randomly inside ruins?

Thump, Thump!

Footsteps reverberated across the fractured rubble, deafening him and the sound of his heart. gulping, he popped out his head slightly from the column he was hiding behind and peeked at the cause of all that noise. He saw black, drowned inside a sickening mixture of yellow, speckled with green and veins of red.

It didn't even take him a second to register that he was seeing into the eye of a monster. Whipping out his gun, he fired several rapid shots, leaping back with the moment and covering enough distance between him and the creature. It remained unfazed, the bullets lodged inside its eyes or more accurately, the layer coating its single eye.

He gulped, his lips curling up slightly. He had not witnessed such a creature before. It was large and round, with only an eye for a face with five stumps he assumed were for limbs, two bumps above its eyes for horns and its skin was a grotesque colour between green-yellow, with orange and purple swellings over here and there, almost like cancerous tumours.

And it seemed dumb. Considering it did not react at all.

Gripping his gun tightly, his slowly stepped back, further, and further away, his aim a gap in the rubble he discovered earlier with light pouring through, enough for him to squish through.

The ground shook. Shiro cursed, and the creature leapt.

Dropping to the floor, he quickly rolled away from the creature's trajectory as it landed, and stood up before it reacted to its miss. He quickly climbed the rubble, but the creature only needed a single leap to land right before him, demolishing the rubble to smithers. Shiro glanced at the opening he saw earlier.

Oh, it was still there.

But the problem was it laid behind the creature. Great.

"Roll?"

Fujimoto's eyes narrowed. That was a child voice, unmistakably human. He jerked his face towards the voice, and almost cursed aloud.

Brown eyes, blue hair and a similarly blue tail with pointed ears and teeth peeking out of his open mouth-yup, he could sense it. This was a Nephilim, a half-breed of a human and a demon.

But...what was with that large jewel growing out of his forehead? a horn? But-

Shiro Fujimoto didn't have much time to think as the boy leapt, covering the great distance rather quickly, and giving the surprised exorcist a head butt.

* * *

"You sent Fujimoto to the ruins?!" Allen was ready to murder the poor imitation of a clown demon, but she resisted those urges, "Why?"

"My, Was it not you who requested Shiro to investigate further on the spirited away case?" Mephisto smirked, offering her a cup of tea, "I assumed a hint would be helpful-"

"Demons cannot access the ruins." Allen stated, refusing to take the cup and leaving his hand hanging, "They are purely unable to-"

"You have met the girl, Lenalee was her name, correct?" Mephisto took a sip of the cup, "How curious. To have been reborn...Is it perhaps due to innocence-"

"Innocence is unpredictable." Allen answered curtly, "If it is innocence, that it must be that innocence is repenting."

"Perhaps," Mephisto waved over a pot of sugar, the bright pink ceramic floating towards him and pouring white crystals directly into his copper-coloured tea, "Or perhaps, it is more demonic then you assumed."

Allen heaved a sigh, "Mephisto, know this: Whatever play you are playing at, humans will always disrupt your idiocy when you seem to not know it. Now if you excuse me, you sugar addict."

And before the demon could reply, the girl was gone through a blinding gate of light.

The demon smirked lightly, "Humans are unpredictable alright. But it is why I so enjoy playing with them."

* * *

Shiro Fujimoto couldn't describe the feeling of being possessed. It was as if he was there, still inside his body, perfectly comfortable but with the added inability of making it obey you. Otherwise, it was not really the most uncomfortable thing he had experienced.

Or maybe it was because this was not demonic possession, but something else.

He, rather his body, walked over to the limp body of the child who headbutted him earlier, and picked it up, heaving it over his shoulder. His mouth moved, echoing words with his voice but not his accent or style, "This old man is quite fit...and quite skilled. A great body!"

The demon, the very grotesque demon 'Roll' nodded along with his words, a low rumble escaping its body from god knows where in a sort of reply.

"It's really difficult to be in a four-year-old's body!" his voice groaned, "Ah, I want to grow up already. Even last time, I couldn't...but this time I surely will."

He swept his gaze across the ruins, "So how do you think the old man got here? Can we leave the same way?"

Roll tilted its head, or at least it seemed to, confused at the boy's question. The boy sighed, "No idea from you, huh?"

His hands suddenly rummaged across his body, retrieving the ring of keys Mephisto had handed him, to his horror, "We can use this! but..."

The boy eyed the hideous monster, "Roll can't come through a door...Hmm..."

His body's eyes closed as if the boy was immersed deep in thought, "Allen's ark is so much more convenient."

Fujimoto's mind whirled.

This child...he knew Allen?

"Well, no choice." His body turned towards the monster, "I'll come for you later, Roll! Be a good boy, kay!"

His body walked over to a door, in the ruins, pushed in the key, twisted and pulled open the door leading to the monastery, specifically the residence house connected to it.

"Fujimoto-!" Allen's voice echoed in his ears, "You are back-No...You are..."

His hands slumped to the sides, the boy's body slipping from his grasp.

"Allen?!"

"Timothy?!"

* * *

Lenalee sighed, the swing rocking back and forth slowly, and gazed up at the sky.

For some reason, she couldn't get Allen out of her head for the past few days. Something always lingered in her heart after their meetings. Was it discomfort? Fear?

No, it was a gentle feeling. more like longing, warmth and...Nostalgia.

Yes, Allen felt like someone who was meant to be there for Lenalee. Almost family. She couldn't suppress the urge that the girl was familiar and that maybe, maybe, she had forgotten something very important.

Yet it simply remained a feeling.

there wasn't any proof and for all she could know, maybe it just her desiring for her to be feeling this way. Perhaps, she is just assuming things. Perhaps, Allen simply is a kind lady who has a queer connection to the paladin.

But she simply couldn't get Allen's word out of her.

"What did she mean by I was alive...?" Her eyes trailed down to the birthmark on her ankle, a cross mark, coloured such a deep crimson it looked black, almost like blood.

She sighed once more and stood up.

Nothing would come by mulling like this.

In times like these, it was best to follow instinct. And instinct told she should go talk to Allen at least.


End file.
